Just
by Fdz1492
Summary: [Special Chanyeol's B'Day] Hanya sebuah fanfic yang tidak sengaja tertulis karena kegalauan hati(?) Tentang bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan mereka. ChanBaek/BaekYeol


**Author : Fdz**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Yaoi, Sad Romance, Drama, Friendship, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Ficlet**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Canon, Gaje, etc..**

**.**

**Holla, I'm back with FF yang absurd xD maaf yaa lama vakum dan tidak melanjutkan FF lainnya.. U-know lah saya sangat moody jadi yaa gitu deh muehehehee..**

**BTW ini FF special buat ultah Soulmate-ku **_**"Park Chanyeol"**_** lohhhhh.. Walau isinya gitulah, tapi ini jujur dari dalam hati saya.. Ceritanya saya ambil dari ehm.. Secret! wkwk**

**.**

**"****생일축해****찬열****-****아****... Wish You All The Best.. Keep Smile and Always Be Yourself! Jagain Baekhyun buat aku yahh, xixixi.."**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy '-')g**

**.**

**.**

_All Baekhyun POV_

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku selama ini. Aku bahkan sangat mengerti dan memahami hatimu.

Tapi maafkan aku yang sama sekali tidak pernah bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan.

Bukan maksudku begitu.

Hanya saja, aku rasa ini salah.. Kita tidak mungkin bersatu.

Kau tahu apa maksudku bukan?

Kita ini namja, dan sesama namja tidak mungkin bersama. Walau kita memaksa aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan itu pasti bukan hal yang baik.

Kalau boleh jujur aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu bahkan dengan bodohnya aku terima saja saat kau menciumku, membelaiku dan memelukku erat.

Aku pun tak tahu apa yang merasuki diriku hingga aku hampir saja melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat ditentang.

Maafkan aku yang selalu menjauhimu, menghindarimu bahkan tak mengacuhkanmu.

Seharusnya kau mengerti, bukankah kau lebih peka dariku tapi kenapa kau mematikan hatimu hanya untuk bersamaku.

Apa kelebihanku? Apa yang membuatmu begitu menginginkanku?

Obsesikah? Gengsikah? Egokah? Atau apa? Karena aku tak melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar menunjukan kau mencintaiku.

Aku tahu selama ini kau tulus padaku walau pada akhirnya kau selalu meminta 'imbalan' jika aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu.

Maafkan aku yang selalu menggodamu dan membuatmu merasa bahwa aku membalas perasaanmu.

Walau aku tahu aku hanya memberikan harapan palsu padamu, asal melihatmu selalu tertawa riang dan bahagia sungguh itu memberikan kebahagian tersendiri bagiku.

Dan entah karena terbiasa atau memang aku yang sudah terbuai oleh semua tingkah lakumu.

Aku hanya akan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk dan saat itu pula kau akan melakukan hal yang tak semestinya kita lakukan.

Jujur aku sama sekali tidak menyesal melakukannya denganmu. Karena aku merasa kau orang baik, kau sangat bertanggung jawab dan kau juga mencintaiku.

Tapi maafkan aku yang sampai saat ini belum bisa membalas perasaanmu.

Aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk melangkah. Aku takut, bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Keluargamu?

Apa kau tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan mereka.

Dan sekarang, dihari ulang tahunmu sekali lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu, Yeol!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa.. Mianhae.."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku, benarkan? Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Baek."

"Kau tak mengerti.."

"Aku mengerti, sangat! Sebenarnya apa alasanmu selalu menolakku, eoh? Apa aku kurang tampan? Kurang tinggi? Apa aku kurang kaya? Atau-"

"Cukup, Yeol! Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu apa?! Katakan padaku!"

"A-aku takut.."

"MWO? Kau takut apa, eoh? Ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu."

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan itu yang aku takutkan."

"Baek, jebal! Jangan membuatku semakin bingung. Bicaralah dengan benar!"

"Ini salah, Yeol! Ku mohon.. Hapus perasaanmu padaku.."

"Aarrrggh! Kau jangan munafik, Baek! Jika ini memang salah kenapa kau tak pernah menolak saat aku menciummu, memelukmu bahkan kita sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dan sekarang kau bilang ini SALAH?!"

"Yeol.."

"Sudahlah, kau memang senang membuatku marah bukan?!"

"Yeol, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

_BLAM!_

"Mianhae_ aku memang munafik!"

.

-ChanBaekIsReal-

.

Kau kemana Chanyeol? Kenapa belum kembali.. Semua menunggumu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu.

Apa kau begitu marah padaku, hingga kau tak ingin melihatku?

Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maafkan aku..

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung kemana sih? Biasanya kalau ulang tahun dia semangat sekali. Ini malah menghilang tak jelas." Keluh Sehun.

"Mollayo.. Mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya. Apa Chanyeol tak memberitahumu kemana dia pergi, Baek? Biasanya kan dia selalu laporan padamu."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Suho hyung bertanya padaku. Dan tentu saja aku terkesiap karena sejak tadi sebenarnya aku sedang melamun.

"Ekh.. Itu, tadi seharian aku tak bertemu dengannya hyung." Dustaku.

Sungguh aku semakin merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi Suho hyung juga member lainnya. Mianhae..

Namun tak lama kau datang dengan senyum lebarmu. Seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya.

Kau memang benar-benar happy virus, Yeol!

Dan tanpa sadar aku pun menyunggingkan senyumku, aku senang kau ternyata sangat tegar tidak seperti diriku yang pengecut ini.

"Kemana saja kau? Kita sudah lumutan menunggumu, dasar _YODA_!" Kesal Kris meninju lengan Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Itukan panggilanku untuknya, kenapa kau memakainya sih!" Gerutuku.

Pasalnya panggilan _YODA_ itu memang sengaja dan khusus aku berikan pada Chanyeol yang memiliki telinga lebar. Jujur aku sangat menyukai telinganya, karena dulu saat kami masih sekamar aku sering memainkannya sebelum tidur. Sungguh aku rindu saat-saat itu.

"Eeeeiii, kenapa malah meributkan hal yang tidak jelas sih. Dan kau, Baek! Gara-gara kau sekarang semua fansku memanggilku begitu, Aish! Kau ini selalu saja bisa membuat orang membullyku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, seperti biasanya.

Apa dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi. Secepat itukah? Bagaimana bisa?

Aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, sekarang bukan waktunya bergalau ria.

Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya, yang mungkin tidak begitu special seperti sebelumnya.

_U-know_ lah...

Setelah itu kami semua merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan perasaan suka cita. Dan aku yang memang notabenya sangat tidak bisa diam akhirnya menjadi bahan tawa oleh member-member lain juga manager kami karena tingkah konyolku.

Ini adalah salah satu caraku untuk sejenak melupakan kepenatan dan semua masalah yang ku hadapi selama ini.

Mungkin suatu saat aku ingin menjadi aktor, karena aku tahu aktingku lumayan bagus.

.

-ChanBaekIsReal-

.

Sejam sudah berlalu sejak perayaan ulang tahun sederhana untuk Chanyeol.

Semua member juga manager hyung telah memasuki kamar masing-masing. Karena besok kami ada jadwal syuting variety show.

Namun aku sama sekali belum mengantuk, kebiasaanku saat aku sedang resah.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk manis di ruang tengah. Entah kenapa malam ini mataku enggan terpejam.

Perlahan aku mendengar suara derap kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahku.

Dan saat aku menoleh ternyata dia, Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Baek?" Tanyanya.

"Belum mengantuk, kau sendiri?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Ada orang yang menganggu tidurku."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya penuh arti sebenarnya aku tahu maksud ucapannya. Tapi kau mencoba bersikap biasa saja seolah aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Nugu?"

"Kau!"

Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku seperti semula dan memutar bola mata malas.

Bodohnya, kenapa juga aku harus bertanya jelas-jelas aku tahu apa jawabannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Ani, aku serius."

"Hah, sudahlah!"

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berniat akan kembali ke kamar. Namun lenganku ditahan olehnya.

"Temani aku disini, malam ini. Hanya malam ini, aku janji."

Sungguh hatiku tertohok mendengar ucapannya. Tak biasanya dia memohon seperti itu padaku. Walau memang dia sering memohon padaku tapi kali ini berbeda, suaranya bergetar.

Dan akhirnya pertahananku runtuh, aku kembali duduk untuk menamaninya.

Bukankah dia bilang hanya malam ini bukan? Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiahku dihari ulang tahunnya.

_Hening.._

"Ehm.. Chanyeollie, Saengil Chukkae.." Ujarku walau ragu sebenarnya.

Karena aku memang belum mengucapkannya, bukannya lupa hanya saja aku terlalu takut dan malu jika ucapanku hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya, mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Gomawo, Baek." Dia mengulum senyum dan membelai pipiku.

Sungguh, pipiku selalu bersemu saat dia memperlakukanku selembut ini. Padahal aku namja tapi kenapa aku selalu berdebar saat berada didekatnya, normalkah?

Hening kembali menguasai suasana diantara kami. Hingga aku merasakan bahuku tertarik dan aku menoleh ternyata Chanyeol memeluk bahuku dan itu membuat badanku otomatis mendekat kebadannya.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa cepatnya detak jantungnya.

Perlahan aku menuruti instingku, aku membalas pelukannya. Ku belai punggungnya dan ku tenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

Biarlah malam ini aku menjadi diriku sendiri, menjadi Baekhyun yang menyayangi Chanyeol.

Soulmate-ku yang selalu ada untukku yang akan dan selamanya untukku hanya untukku..

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun, Jeongmal." Bisiknya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku hanya diam dan menyamankan posisiku dalam pelukannya.

_'Na-do Saranghae Park Chanyeol..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kkeut-**

**.**

**Hah *heavysigh***

**Eotteoyo? Ff-nya aneh kan? Gak nyambung gitu malahan ;_;**

**Jujur aja aku emang gabisa buat ff hurt/sad gitu.. Soalnya emang bukan tipe yang melow sihh HAHAHA**

**Aku tipe orang yang cuek jadi susah diajak galau wkwk *Slapped***

**Sekali lagi Saengil Chukae Chanyeol-ah!**

**-ChanBaek Is Real-**

**Syalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalaaa..**


End file.
